On the Wings of Darkness A Disgaea OC Fluff Fic
by Laharls-Demon
Summary: A LaharlxOC story done for a friend. This is my first work being put here. :D


Climbing up the mountain, Laharl dashed ahead of the two girls.

"Wait up!"

Tsuyayaka caught up with the young prince. Hikari walked slowly behind the two demons.

"The weather here can easily change from 90 degrees to 10… Be more careful."

Hikari sighed as she heard thunder rumble and the sky became gray and cloudy. Laharl offered his hand to Tsu and helped her climb to the cliff he sat on. Tsu took his hand and climbed to the edge. Laharl stood inside a cave as the wind began to blow and lightning struck. A tree fell in front of Hikari, destroying the only path up the mountain, separating Laharl and Tsu from Hikari.

Hikari searched the mountain until she found another cave for herself. The thunder continued to roll as snow slowly began falling from the sky.

Laharl shivered as Tsuyayaka snuggled up, comfortably , in her wolf fur shawl.

"Come on, Prince Laharl… You know you _**LOVE **_it…."

She smirked as he made a gagging noise and flinched.

"Sit down over here…. I'm sorry."

Laharl sighed, giving in, his pride being slowly shattered, and sat down beside the Royal Guardian. She gave Laharl her shawl and sat, listening to her stomach growl. He noticed this and pulled some food from his bag and offered some to the girl.

She took half, only after touching his hand for a few seconds. He took a bite of his half and looked at the girl, who seemed to want to say something.

"Why don't you like love?"

Tsu asked the Netherworld's Overlord. He turned and looked at her thoughtfully.

"Demons aren't supposed to fall in love, but I never understood why…."

He shivered and wrapped himself tighter in the comfortable shawl.

"I've never really thought about it. Tsuyayaka… You are the first to ever ask me that."

He closed his ruby eyes and leaned his head back.

"I don't know what to do…"

He sounded a little stressed out.

"Let's go to sleep…We'll talk when we wake up."

She leaned on his shoulder and closed her sapphire eyes.

"Okay."

Laharl wrapped the shawl better and began to fall asleep.

Later, Tsu woke up shivering.

"Laharl!?"

He had prepared a meal for the two of them. She walked over, warming up a little. She sat next to him and took some of the food.

"So have you thought about what I said?'

Laharl nodded and rested his head in his hands before looking at her.

"I couldn't understand it…"

She blushed.

He hadn't ever looked at her that way before. He was looking her over, his eyes soft and interested. His icy, cold expression was replaced by a loving, gentle one. Realizing that Tsu was blushing, he looked away from the girl and yawned.

Tsu took his hand, which was freezing cold. He looked back at the girl. He felt her take the other hand and he felt her hold them tightly.

She didn't want to scare him. But she had this unusual sensation… a strange feeling in her gut.

She didn't take the time to realize that she was falling in love with Laharl, the Prince of Demons, himself.

"What is love?"

Laharl felt the warmth coming from the girl and wanted to stay close to that warmth.

She looked at him, her eyes acting as a mirror.

"What is love? It's the wonderful feeling that you get when you find someone that you want to spend the rest of your life with…"

He looked, bewildered, at the green haired Forest Demon.

"That's love?"

Laharl tilted his head to the side like a lost puppy, looking for something. Tsu looked at him and smiled. Being trapped in a cave….It was awkward for Laharl and herself to be in this position.

"I hope we don't get rescued too soon…" Laharl muttered, but the emptiness of the cave made it seem so much louder.

"Why?"

Tsu asked the young demon. He smiled his trademark smile.

"I think that I am in love with you…"

She was taken aback by the Dark Overlord.

He held tightly to her hand and leaned his head on her shoulder.

"W-w-w-what do you mean, Laharl?"

'Laharl? Did I actually use his name instead of "Your Highness", "Prince" or "Prince Laharl"?' Tsu talked to herself, deep in her mind.

"Did I just hear you say my name?"

Laharl leaned down and whispered into her ear.

"Did you?"

Her eyes widened and she blushed.

"N-n-n-n-no."

She had a worried look on her face. She took a step back and ran into the wall of the cave.

"Well… I could have sworn that I had heard my name…"

Laharl stood with his back to Tsuyayaka. He had his arms crossed across his chest, but kept his right hand raised, on his chin as he thought.

"Ah well… Must have been the wind."

Tsuyayaka walked over and wrapped her arms around his waist, hands resting on his hips.

He giggled, apparently ticklish. She leaned over his shoulder so her lips were next to his ear.

"Laharl…. Do you like it when I say your name?"

She spoke at a low whisper, smirking at the blue haired demon.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I do…."

Laharl took one of her hands and turned the girl around, facing him.

Tsu's face turned a soft pink shade as he held her hand, his face close to her own. She had a shocked expression while he smirked at the sapphire eyes demon. He leaned slowly and brushed his lips against her cheek, flushing bright red.

She looked straight into the demon Prince's eyes.

"Laharl? What are you doing?'

He kissed her cheek again and she smiled at him. He kissed her on the lips, this time, and he hugged her tightly.

"Tsu…. I think that I love you…."

She smiled at Laharl.

"I KNOW that I love YOU, Laharl…"

She kissed him on the lips and he kissed back.

She felt her cheeks grow warm and she saw Laharl's face turn the same shade of red as his beautiful eyes.


End file.
